Features
Clicking the BIG COOKIE! To start the game off, you need to click the big cookie on the left side of the screen. This will give you cookies. You Start with 1 cook per click. But, if you click only 15 times, enough to get the first curser, and get to 1 million cookies, then you will get an exclusive achievement called "Never click"(can only be done at the very beginning of game and the Born Again Challenge Modelater). Buildings Buildings are the things that you buy that produce you cookies. So far, in the game, there are the buildings, "Curser, Grandma, Farm, Mine, Factory, Bank..., Fractal Engines". There are way more buildings, but they will be listed later. The cursers have the lowest production, and the fractal engines have the highest production. Having a certain amount of buildings above grandmas will unlock special grandma upgrades Upgrades Upgrades are a special way to boost your cookies per click and your cps. However, if you reach 1 million cookies with no upgrades, you will get the hardcore achievement. This can only be done with the very beginning of the game, and the Born Again Challenge mode(explained later on). With grandmas, there is a special way to upgrade them. Say you buy a grandma, and you get 15 farms. You will unlock a special upgrade to upgrade the grandmas per farm, and the farms per grandmas. Upgrades can do so many things. Cursors Cursors are the very first buildings to appear in the game. They are the basis for a few achievements. They start at the cost of 15 cookies. They auto-click every 10 seconds on the big cookie. Grandmas Grandmas are a very complicated building. To get one, you need to have 100 cookies to start off. But, when you get 15 of any of the buildings after the grandma, it will unlock an upgrade that will boost grandmas per 1 of that building, and that building per 1 grandma for farms, 2 for mines, 3 for factories, etc. Basically "A nice cookie to bake you more cookies." Farms Farms are a weird concept. I mean, FARMING COOKIES?!?!?! Anyways, farms can be first bought for 1.1k cookies. They produce more cookies than any of the previous buildings. The description is "Grows cookie plants from cookie seeds." There is a farming mini-game that allows you to have buffs at the cost of cookies, and to get special achievements from the mini-game. Mines Mines are a mine to mine chocolate and cookie dough. This also produces more cookies than any building before this. The first one can be bought for 12k cookies. The description is "Mines out cookie dough and chocolate chips." Factory The factory has a history. There was a beta in the past with the original version with a mini-game called dungeons. This is still work in progress, and will be coming out as soon as it is finished, as the files are already in the code to be see able to us, but not the computer. The first one can be bought for 130k cookies. The description is,"Produces large quantities of cookies." Bank The bank is the next building in the line. The bank will also be getting a mini-game that will be educational to people who do not know how to bank properly. Details are still not released by TheopsySites. The first one can be bought for 1.4 million cookies. The description is, "Generates cookies from interest." Temple The temple is a religious way of producing cookies. Though it may harm some really religious people, it is not meant to. The first one can be bought for 20 million cookies. The description is, "Full of precious, ancient chocolate." Wizard Tower The cookie clicker wizard tower is a tower that has cookie wizards. The first wizard tower can be bought for 330 million. Shipment The shipment is a rocket ship that goes from planet to planet getting cookies. The first one can be bought for 5.1 billion. There is a new mini-game coming to the game. TheopsySites has not released the info on this mini-game. Achievements Achievements are the way to show that you made a certain progression in the game. There are several things that you can get achievements off of. These are like how many cookies made in an ascension, how many cookies forfeited by 1 ascension, spells casted, etc. There has been a HUGE update leaked by TheopsySites in the Spoilers page.Category:Gameplay Category:Features